Family Portrait
by Scorpiogal
Summary: Sequal to Namida of the Misma. More child cloning, more freaked out parents, and of course, more pairings then you can shake a kattana at.
1. A Good Host

I'm pretty sure no one is going to read this, but if you are then you are either a precious saint, or mind bogglingly curious. Well this story is kind of during peaceful times (or is it? O_o) when the characters have their families. Yep, peaceful-happy-families..or not. ;;;;;;  
  
BTW Read this to be confused (Warning: Character cliffnotes are a story spoiler.)  
  
Botan: Incarnation of Sota in "Namida of the Misma", but we probably won't see him in this story.  
  
Hachimitsu (Honey): Daughter of Kouga and Kagome. Namida cloned her to be her best friend, but it didn't work out.  
  
Inu Yasha: Crushed the shikon jewel. Father to Inu Onna  
  
Inu Onna: Daughter of Inu Yasha and Kagome. Likes to cause trouble and fights with Hachimitsu. Was cloned by Naraku.  
  
Kagome: Whoa! Mother to Inu Onna, and Hachimitsu.  
  
Kikyo: Died in the first story when Naraku died. Mother to Namida.  
  
Kouga: Died in "Namida of the Misma." (Now I know no one is going to read this. T_T) Father to Hachimitsu.  
  
Miroku: Father to Musuko. When Naraku died. His need for rosary beads died with him.  
  
Musuko: Son of Miroku and Sango. He doesn't have rosary anymore either. Was cloned by Naraku.  
  
Namida: When Naraku and Kikyo's spirits descended and collided, she was born. She cloned Hachimitsu from Kouga and Kagome's blood. Probably won't show up in this story.  
  
Naraku: Died in the first story when Inu Onna purified him, then came back in the second story and was purified by his own daughter, Namida.  
  
Sango: Mother of Musuko, was unsure about him at first, but now loves him like a son.  
  
Shippou: Didn't really have a big part in the last two stories, but I think he will have more lines in this one.  
  
  
  
That's about it. The first story is "Inu Onna: A Feudal Fairytail," the second is "Namida of the Misma." You might enjoy this story more if you track these down and read them. But if you don't I'll try to make it as simple as possible for those of you won't.  
  
Chapter 1: A Good Host  
  
  
  
"Sota!" Mama gasped. Sota stiffened. He looked over at Ms. Higurushi.  
  
"What's wrong, Mama?" he asked with the most innocent face her could muster.  
  
"What are you wearing?" she eyed the spiked collar around his neck.  
  
Sota sweatdropped and didn't answer.  
  
"Take it off." She said.  
  
"But mom!" he said. "April gave it to me! And her mom lets her wear stuff like that all the time!"  
  
"Well, I'm not April's mother." Mama said. She held out her hand and he sadly dropped it into her hand. Then the smell of burning curry hit her nostrils. "THE CURRY!" she dropped the collar on top of Kagome's backpack and ran to get the fire extinguisher. "Go wash up, Sota! And tell Kagome and her friend that lunch is ready."  
  
April was Kagome's new friend. She had moved from America though her parents often traveled back there. And when they did, April got to stay at Kagome's house.  
  
"So what do you think of our school?" Kagome asked.  
  
"It's okay," April said, She touched up her black lipstick.  
  
"And I wouldn't worry about the popular group snubbing you, they do it to anyone who seems different." Kagome said.  
  
"Well you and your friends were the first to say hello to me, so I think that makes you the popular group." April smiled at her.  
  
Kagome blushed and laughed. "Well we all have something weird about us so we're snubbed the most!"  
  
"That's okay," April said. "Normal people frighten me."  
  
'Then she would feel right at home in the feudal era.' Kagome thought.  
  
Sota ran up, "Mom says dinner's ready."  
  
"Let's go!" Kagome said.  
  
She walked out of her room with Sota and she heard April's voice from her room, "Kagome?!"  
  
"What?" she called back.  
  
"Do strange boys always climb through your window?!"  
  
"WHAT?!" Kagome ran into the room to see her staring wide eyed at Inu Yasha who was sitting on the window sill scowling at April.  
  
"I didn't know you had demon's in your time." Inu Yasha said to Kagome, looking at Aprils dark clothes and makeup.  
  
"Nice to meet you too." April said.  
  
"One second, April." Kagome grabbed Inu Yasha by the ear and dragged him to the other side of the room. "What are you doing here?" she whispered to Inu Yasha.  
  
"You were supposed to come back yesterday." He whispered back.  
  
"No, I told you I was staying for three weeks." Kagome whispered.  
  
"No! You said three DAYS!" he whispered back.  
  
April cleared her throat and Kagome looked at her with a sweatdrop. "Sorry April, I'm not really sure how to explain this."  
  
"What's there to explain?" April asked. "Your boyfriend wants you to come with him for a while."  
  
"BOYFRIEND?!" They both said. Though it was true, they had kissed and shared some rather "precious" moments together.  
  
"Listen girl," Inu Yasha loomed over her but she didn't shrink back. "She just need to come to my time to help me find a demon!"  
  
Kagome jumped on him and put her hands over his mouth. "HAHAHAA! Don't mind him, he's been sniffing to much shikon dust!"  
  
"Skikon du-? Oh! You mean the Shikon No Tama!" April said.  
  
The two looked at her in shock. "You know about it?!"  
  
"Well, I heard the legend." She said. "So what are you, an actor in a historical play?" she asked Inu Yasha.  
  
"No, I'm a demon, wench!" he said.  
  
"A demon wench?" she looked at him with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"NO! You got the direct object mixed up with the indirect object! They're separated by a comma, get it? Demon-wench, Demon-wench-"  
  
"Inu Yasha, not that your English lesson isn't just loverly, we need you to leave." Kagome said.  
  
"What? You're going to leave all of us to spend THREE WEEKS with your future demon friend?" Inu Yasha asked.  
  
"Well I can't just leave her here by herself!" Kagome said. "I'm a host!"  
  
"Maybe I could go with you?" April asked.  
  
They both stared at her for a few seconds and said. "Well I've brought things with me when I went there, but I've never tried to bring PEOPLE there." Kagome said.  
  
"Well, maybe I can be your experiment?" April asked.  
  
  
  
"Why are we jumping into a well?" April asked. Kagome had told her to pack her stuff and a couple of pads just in case. The three of them stood by the well.  
  
"This is how we get there, watch Inu Yasha." Inu Yasha jumped into the darkness and disappeared.  
  
"Did he even hit the bottem?!?" April looked inside the well nervously.  
  
"I think you have to hold my hand or something, don't worry it doesn't hurt, it's just like jumping into the deep end of a swimming pool minus the lack of oxygen."  
  
She looked at April, "Ready?"  
  
April took a deep breath, "Ready as I'll ever be."  
  
They jumped in at the same time and hit the bottem of the well wondering if they made it.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& "In our fam-ly-portrait we look pre-tty-happ-y, we look pre-tty-nor-mal, lets go back to that..." 


	2. More Then One Way to Sit a Dog Demon

I don't really have anything to say except that I do not own Inu Yasha, but I made up quite a lot of characters in this story.  
  
  
  
Chapter 2: More Then One Way To Sit A Dog Demon  
  
  
  
"It's coming! RUN!" A man shouted. The people of the village ran in panic, pushing and shoving, trying to flee the village. Several demon exterminators fired nets at the demon. He tore the net open with a swish of his claws and jumped through it. He hopped from rooftop to rooftop remembering one of the more important rules of battle, "The best way to take out your enemy is to take out the leader." He looked down at the leader of the exterminators. He flew over him and raised his claws, "SANKON TETSHOU!"  
  
THRASHRRRIPR!  
  
That had scared most of the exterminators away, but not all. He made short work of the stragglers and did a few more slaughterings until he was satisfied. He stood on top of the tallest roof in the village. His eyes glowed red from the light of the fire he started. He smirked, baring his fangs and chuckled, "Hrhrhrhr."  
  
  
  
"There's a demon that's been ransacking villages, about ten so far, and it's only a matter of time before he hit's Musashi's domain!" Inu Yasha said.  
  
Kagome looked back at April who had a sick look on her face. "What's wrong, April?"  
  
"Mindblow," she said. "It's hard keeping up with all of this history!"  
  
They walked into the village where Sango, Miroku and Shippou sat by the fire. April gazed around in wonder, "It's like walking into the Shang Dynasty." She whispered to herself.  
  
Shippou looked up and saw them coming. "Kagome!" he shouted. He scampered over and jumped into her arms. Then he looked up and saw April. "EEK! Itza demon!" he shrieked and buried his face in Kagome's hair.  
  
"No, Shippou! This is my friend April.  
  
The word 'friend' crossed Shippou's ears. He peeked up at her then stuck his head back in Kagome's hair.  
  
"I'm sorry, April, people in this time aren't used to-"  
  
"Stop saying sorry, Kagome! You haven't done anything!" she said.  
  
Sango looked at Miroku. He stood there staring at April. She nudged him and he looked at her.  
  
"Aren't you forgetting something?" she asked.  
  
"What?" he asked.  
  
"Well, that's a first for you Houshi-sama to forget your opening line." She said.  
  
"Oh well I just-" he looked at April again and how she looked, "I'll just ask later."  
  
Kagome looked around, "Where's Inu Onna and Musuko?"  
  
"KYAA! GET AWAY FROM ME!" They heard Inu Onna scream from the woods. She ran and tripped over her feet, then jumped back up and kept running.  
  
Musuko ran after her holding something and laughing, "Come back Inu Onna! Mr. Scaley wants to meet you!"  
  
Inu Onna ran over and hid behind Kagome. Musuko ran in. They ran around Kagome six times and were about to run away again when Inu Yasha grabbed Inu Onna by her sash and Musuko by the back of his shirt.  
  
He let go and they looked at him guiltily. "What's going on?" Inu Yasha asked. "He was chasing me with that horrible 'thing!'" Inu Onna said. Miroku looked at Musuko's enclosed hands.  
  
"What is it son?" he asked.  
  
Musuko opened his hands and inside was a little gecko.  
  
Inu Onna shrieked and took a few steps back. Everyone facefaulted.  
  
Miroku got up and said, "You know son, that's a very childish thing to do."  
  
Inu Yasha looked at Inu Onna is disbelief, "You are a super strong half demon who isn't afraid to cut up full demons, and you're afraid of a GECKO?!"  
  
"I can't help it! They're just so CREEPY!" she said and shivered.  
  
She looked at April and smiled, "Hi!" she shook her hand and said, "I like your style!"  
  
"Thanks!" April smiled at her. "Your kimono is pretty!"  
  
"Yeah, It's the only thing I have." Inu Onna said.  
  
"What?" April gasped. "Don't your parents get you other clothes?"  
  
Inu Onna turned to Inu Yasha and gave him the "cute eyes."  
  
"Daddy? Can I have a spare kimono?" she asked.  
  
"He's your dad!?" April sweatdropped.  
  
"Yep! And she's my mom!" she put a hand on Kagome's shoulder.  
  
April stared at Kagome wide eyed.  
  
Kagome waved her arms around and shouted. "No, no! They were cloned by this evil guy named Naraku!"  
  
"I'll bet!" April said.  
  
"Hey Kagome, aren't you going to introduce us to your friend?" Sango asked.  
  
"April this is everyone, everyone this is April!" Kagome said.  
  
"Hi, Everyone!" April said.  
  
"Hi April!" Everyone said.  
  
"I like your friends Kagome." April said. "Especially the way they dress! They look so feudal!"  
  
"That's one way to put it!" ^^ Kagome said.  
  
"Well now that you're here we can go." Inu Yasha said.  
  
"Where are we going?" April asked.  
  
"WE?!" Inu Yasha said. "I don't remember you being invited."  
  
"Don't be rude, Inu Yasha! I invited her!" Kagome said.  
  
"Right!" he said. "And I suppose you'll have your whole class here the next time you come?!"  
  
"This isn't a club and I'm not going to strand her in a place she doesn't even know because you said so!" Kagome said.  
  
"She's not coming, and that's final!" Inu Yasha said.  
  
Kagome growled and turned to April. "Would you like to see a trick?" she asked. "It's called the Anger Adjuster." She turned to look at Inu Yasha, "SIT!"  
  
WHAM!  
  
Inu Yasha hit the mud. April clapped and when everyone else saw her clap they clapped, too.  
  
Inu Yasha pulled himself up and crawled over to Kagome. He reached up, grabbed her wrist and pulled her down. He looked up at her and whispered, "Listen, I understand your little code of "hospitability" but think about it, do you really think she'll be safe?"  
  
"That hadn't really crossed Kagome's mind. She looked up at April with a guilty expression. "I'm really-"  
  
April held up her hand, "Don't say it!"  
  
"Okay," Kagome said.  
  
"I don't mind staying back, it'll give me a chance to catch up on my homework." April said with a smile.  
  
"April, you are the best!" Kagome said. So April stayed back and Shippou did too.  
  
A couple of hours after Kagome had left, she had started to get bored. She turned to Shippou, "What do you do around here for fun?"  
  
"I was wondering when you were going to say that!" Shippou said with a smile. He held out a deck of cards that Kagome had given him. They played Poker, Gin, Crazy 8's and old maid. Then they heard some screaming outside.  
  
"The demon! It's the demon!"  
  
Shippou and April ran outsie of Kaede's hut. They heard an explosion and some screams. Then all of a sudden a boy jumped throught the roof of a buiding and the building collapsed. He landed on the ground and admired his work. He had short black hair his a couple of spikes up the middle. His eyes were violet and at the moment, mean looking. He had on a uniform that kind of looked like the kind style of uniform that boys wore at Kagome and her school. Though he didn't wear any shoes with them. "He doesn't look like a demon." April said.  
  
"But he is!" Shippou said shivering with fear. "D-don't worry, I'll p- protect you!"  
  
The boy noticed her staring and winked over at her. Then he jumped away just in time for spears to be thrown at him. April gasped, because he must've jumped three stories high. Then he did this matrix back flip onto the ground then in a blur of light charged the demon exterminators that stood there and tore them up.  
  
April screamed at the sight. The boy covered his ears and shouted at her. "Hey! Quit screaming!"  
  
"I'll scream if I want to!" she said and screamed again. He covered his ears like they were splitting.  
  
"Stop it!" he shouted. Then he charged her. She put her hand over her mouth. Shippou jumped up into the air and shouted, "Foxfire!"  
  
A ring of fire surround them and Kaede's hut. The boy jumped throught the flames unhurt and continued his attack. April screamed again and instinctively reached into her pocket and pulled out what she used on her dog when he acted up. She raised it to her mouth and blew.  
  
The boy screamed in agony and fell on the ground. He sat up with the sound of his pulsing heart in his ears. "What the hell was that?" he asked.  
  
She held up a small tin dog whistle.  
  
"Sorry Mr. Dogboy, this is my Anger Adjuster. I gotta take you to my friends," she said. "They're looking for you."  
  
He got up and groweled at the thought of a mere human subduing him. "Ha, Spare me!"  
  
TWEET!  
  
"AAAHHH!!" he knelt on the ground clutching his throbbing eardrums.  
  
April picked up her pack, Shippou jumped onto her shoulder and she started to walk in the direction that Kagome and the others had gone, "Please follow me." She said.  
  
He growled and stomped after her.  
  
"I'll follow her for now, but when I get the chance, I'm crushing that magic flute and shreading her to pieces."  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Ooooh! This is pretty fun! ^^ Laura-chan, Just Peachy, and Rebel Without a clue, I love you all! ^_^ 


	3. Nine Inch Nails

By the way, I think some of the "Namida of the Misma" readers thought the story ended right after Kouga died. There's a thirteenth chapter, it's kind of the ending and you find out what happens to Honey. I'd look for that if I were you before you read this chapter.  
  
  
  
Chapter 3: Nine Inch Nails  
  
  
  
The commander Popisi of the ox demon army stood on a raised platform. "Commrads! Today we conqure the wolf demons!"  
  
His troops cheered and cried their battle cry.  
  
"WE'RE GONNA CRUSH'M, RIP'M UP INTO TINY PIECIES AND THEIR CAVALRY WILL RUN AWAY WITH THEIR TAIL BETWEEN THEIR LEGS!" he shouted. As he revved up his army they cheered and screamed in response. Then They all stared to shout, "KILL THEM WOLVES! KILL THEM WOLVES! KILL THEM WOL-"  
  
SLASH!  
  
The commander's head rolled across the grass. The troops had pretty much quieted. They went white with shock and stared at the beheader.  
  
"Don't chu know you should never cry wolf?" the young women said. She stood there in a women's battle armor. Blood dripped from her long nails and she smirked demonically at the troops. She winked at them and sang, "Popisi, for those who think young!"  
  
"Get her! She's the leader of the wolf army!" the second in command shouted. They ran toward her and the wolf tribe warriors jumped out of hiding and continued with their war.  
  
She flipped her long black hair and crossed her hands across her chest, "Time to rollout the big guns," she said. "NINE INCH NAILS!" Suddenly her nails became almost as long as a ruler. (An: I know it sounds corny, but I couldn't think of any other name for that attack.) And she made sushi of over 300 ox demons.  
  
She stood trying to catch her breath on a pile of her kill. She jumped down in front of her tribe, "Tonight-HAMBURGERS ALL AROUND!"  
  
"Yeah!" The tribe cheered.  
  
She turned to wolfman patch and wolfman spike and said, "Whew! How was that?"  
  
"You rule Mistress Hachimitsu!" they said clapping.  
  
"Thanks, guys." She said. "And I owe it all to my #1 inspiration," She clasped her hands together and looked upward with stars in her eyes, "Musuko! Wherever he is, I will always love him! He will always be my man, and that Pathetic Puppy, Inu Onna hasn't got a chance."  
  
Then she heard a high pitched whistle. She and her two wolf friends shrieked in pain. "What the hell was that?!" she said.  
  
"Well, Dogboy, if you didn't have to keep trying to jump me when I least expect it, I wouldn't have to blow the Anger Adjuster!"  
  
Honey looked over the side of the cliff and saw a dark demon girl walking with Shippou and a dog demon dressed as weirdly as Kagome he also carried a large duffelbag.  
  
"Ooh!" Hachimitsu said, "If it weren't for my unrequited love for Musuko, I would kill that girl and take that hottie in a minute!"  
  
She stood up and said. "Well, guys. It's time for a road trip, we're going out to search for my love!"  
  
"Lead the way, Mistress!" the two wolf guys said. They stood in runners stance, then took off in a whirlwind.  
  
  
  
  
  
April walked along with the boy walking right behind her. Shippou sat on her shoulder and neither of them heard a word from him the whole time.  
  
"This silence is disturbing." She whispered to Shippou, but the boy could here anyway. He walked while scowling down at the dirt path.  
  
"He reminds me of Inu Yasha when he sulks." Shippou said. The boy looked up at them when he heard that, but didn't say anything.  
  
April sweatdropped and the silence continued. "So," she asked. "What's your name?"  
  
He didn't answer at first and said, "Why should you care?"  
  
She raised the whistle to her mouth and blew lightly across the top. He shivered and said, "Do you always make friends this way?"  
  
"So you want to be my friend?" she smiled.  
  
"No!" he said quickly.  
  
TWEET!  
  
"AAARGH!" he covered his ears and waited for the pain to go away.  
  
"How about this," April said. "I'll tell you my name, then you tell me yours." She stopped and turned to him. "Hi! My name is April? And you are?"  
  
"April?" he said. "What kind of name is that?"  
  
She started to raise the whistle to her mouth. He threw out his hands. "SORRY!" he shouted quickly.  
  
'He said sorry!' she thought. "I think I'm getting through to you, boy! Can you tell me what your real name is now so I can stop calling you boy?"  
  
He said nothing for a few seconds. Then she turned around considering the whistle and he said, "Inu Otoko."  
  
'Inu Otoko,' she repeated the name in her mind. 'That's actually kind of a cute name.'  
  
"Well, Inu Otoko, I kind of don't get something," April said.  
  
"What's that?" he asked.  
  
"Well I know this dog demon named Inu Yasha and he REALLY looks like a dog demon..."  
  
Inu Otoko looked up at her.  
  
"But you're a dog demon also, and you look more like a human." She said.  
  
Inu Otoko smirked in his little secrets and said, "Imagine that."  
  
April kept walking util she was tackled from behind. She fumbled for the whistle but he grabbed her wrist. "SHH! No!" he whispered. "There's a demon nearby."  
  
He got up and sniffed the air, then jumped at the high level demon there. "YOU'RE MINE!"  
  
  
  
From across the valley, the group heard a blood curtling scream that could only come from a demon.  
  
"Let's Roll!" Inu Onna said and they all ran in that direction.  
  
  
  
Inu Otoko gave the demon one last swipe of his claws and it died. His claws slid back into their sheaths and he staggered tiredly toward April. The demon had knocked her out and put a few scratched on her arms and gashes in her baggy pants. Inu Otoko fell to his knees and crawled over to her.  
  
"Give-me-the whistle!" he panted. Then his weight gave out and he collapsed on top of her.  
  
Shippou started to scream, "HELP! HELP!"  
  
Then the group walked in and Inu Otoko saw a pair of bare feet at his eye level. He looked up to see a not amused Inu Yasha. "Well, well, what do we have here?" he said.  
  
Inu Otoko just stared back. He knew what it must've looked like, but he didn't have the strength to argue or get up.  
  
Miroku and Musuko yanked him up off of her. Sango and Kagome ran to help April.  
  
"I knew it was a bad idea to bring her here." Inu Yasha said.  
  
Inu Yasha flexed his claws and Shippou jumped in front of Inu Otoko. "Wait, Inu Yasha!"  
  
The dog demon pushed him out of the way and gave the half dead boy a couple of hits. Inu Otoko crashed to the Earth with blood dripping from his nose. Inu Yasha was about to give him a swift kick when Inu Otoko coughed and choked up some blood. He reached out and grabbed Inu Onna's ankle. She gasped and he said in a hoarse voice, "Help me, Inu Onna."  
  
^&&^&^&^&^^&^&&^  
  
Eek! Gotta get this on the web quick! Ya know what to do with the reviewing! Bye! 


	4. Oops! It Slipped!

Back here, fresh from a week of ISTEP. It was easy! I still don't Inu Yasha and I put up a disclaimer to show that, so I don't have anything to do with any infractions of law that might occur over the next couple of weeks!  
  
  
  
Chapter 4: Oops! It slipped!  
  
  
  
"His name is Inu Otoko." April said.  
  
"And he's the demon who's been attacking villages?" Kagome asked. They all looked over at the human boy. He had fainted right after the last chapter from the pain. The demon that he had fought had put deep gashes in his chest, so April sat sewing his shirt and his wounds were cleaned and taken care of.  
  
"He looks like a human to me." Inu Onna said folding her arms.  
  
"But he's a really strong demon!" April said. "And he's a dog demon."  
  
All of a sudden they heard him moan.  
  
"Eep! He's waking up!" Shippou jumped onto Inu Onna's shoulder.  
  
His deep violet eye opened slightly and he yawned. Then after a few second his eyes shot wide open. He looked around quickly then shrieked, "HAAH! I'VE BEEN ABDUCTED!" and he threw himself over the side of the cart. They all heard a loud THUMP!  
  
;;;;;;;;;;  
  
Musuko sighed and stopped the cart.  
  
Inu Otoko jumped to his feet. "WHERE AM I!?!" he looked at his bare chest striped with bandages, "AND WHERE THE SEVEN HELLS IS MY SHIRT?!?"  
  
April climbed off of the cart carrying the shirt. "I'm sewing it for you!"  
  
"Well maybe I didn't want my shirt sewed by the likes of you, did that ever cross your mind, huh?" he tapped her forehead with the back of his fist a couple of times.  
  
"Oh, please!" April said.  
  
"Hmm," Kagome said. "He reminds me of someone."  
  
"And who's responsible for this shit?!" Inu Otoko shouted.  
  
"Kagome and I did it, and do we get a thank you?" April asked.  
  
"Feh! Yeah right! I don't need you!" he ripped the bandages off and there weren't even scars. "Don't you understand? My body is special!"  
  
(An: If you want to imagine him without a shirt, he's built like Inu Yasha.)  
  
He snatched his shirt from her and started to put it on mumbling something about a "moron."  
  
"Inu Otoko, these are the people I was bringing you to." April extended a hand to the group.  
  
He looked up at all of them as he buttoned his uniform. Then he snorted and said, "A sorry bunch of losers they are."  
  
"What?!" Inu Onna stepped toward him. "What about you, Mr. 'I'm being abducted?'"  
  
"You want to make something of it, Bitch?!" he got up in her face.  
  
But she wasn't about to step off,"Sure, why not?!" They both growled at each other. Then April did something stupid though it was probably for a good cause. She blew the dog whistle. The reaction was amazing! Inu Yasha, Inu Onna and Inu Otoko all covered their ears and shrieked in pain.  
  
"What the hell was that?!" Inu Yasha shouted, his ears still ringing.  
  
"Are my ears bleeding?!" Inu Onna shouted to Musuko.  
  
"No, you're fine." He said.  
  
"WHAT?!" she put a hand to her dog ear.  
  
"Bitch! You're going to make us go deaf!" Inu Otoko shouted.  
  
"Maybe we should find something else for you that won't effect everyone."  
  
Kagome told April. She started to go through her big pink backpack. "There was this trick that Kaede taught me for just in case." She pulled out Sota's spiked collar. "This'll work." She said. She closed her hands around it and chanted something under her breath. The collar started to glow then materialized around Inu Otoko's neck. He poked at one of the spikes not knowing what was going on.  
  
"Now whenever he's mean to you or does something bad, think of his attitude and say the first thing that pops into your head." Kagome whispered to her.  
  
"Hey! What are you two whispering about, huh?" Inu Yasha asked.  
  
"Being bitches?" Inu Otoko asked.  
  
"SIT!" Kagome said.  
  
"DOWN BOY!" April said.  
  
WHAM!  
  
WHAM!  
  
Inu Otoko sat up and asked, "What in all the hells-?"  
  
"Sorry, Otoko, you're under her power now." Kagome said.  
  
"What?! You bitch!" he shouted.  
  
"Go ahead, April." Kagome said.  
  
"Down boy!" she said.  
  
WHAM!  
  
  
  
Later in Musashi's Domain.....  
  
"What are you doing up there?" Inu Onna and Musuko stood under the tree where Inu Otoko sat.  
  
"That stupid April girl went off to take a bath, so I'm waiting for her to come back so she can take this thing off of my neck." He said. Inu Onna and Musuko sat on a fallen tree next to his duffel bag.  
  
Inu Onna looked over at it. "What do you keep in there anyway?"  
  
He jerked his head up. "You stay away from my duffel bag!"  
  
"What's in it?" she asked.  
  
"Non of your damn business!" He said.  
  
She smirked and lifted it off the ground and sat it in her lap.  
  
He stood up on the branch. "I'm warning you!"  
  
She grabbed the zipper.  
  
"DROP IT!" he growled. He jumped off the branch and ran at her. She swung the bag over her shoulder and started to run with it. She didn't take twenty steps before she was tackled form behind. She didn't expect him to be so fast. He rolled her onto her back and she stared up at a pair of red eyes. "I'm serious!" he barked. He bared a pair of long fangs.  
  
Inu Onna stared in shocked confusion. 'How did he do that?'  
  
His eyes faded back into violet and his fangs shrunk. He let her up and claimed his bag. His ears twitched and he said, "Something's coming."  
  
Right after he said that, a whirlwind flew in and knocked them both over.  
  
"Musuko!" came Honey's voice. She stood in front of Musuko. He sweatdropped with a look of 'Oh, no, not her again!' written on his face.  
  
She threw her arms around him and squealed, "Ooh! I missed you sooo much!"  
  
Inu Onna growled deep in her throat.  
  
"Um lady Hachimitsu?" Musuko said pulling out of her Kung Fu wolf grip. "We want you to meet the dog demon, Inu Otoko."  
  
She turned to look at him. "Yeah, I saw him a little while ago."  
  
"Honey and Inu Onna are sisters." Musuko said.  
  
"Yeah, Kagome is our mom," Honey said. "But MY dad was the proud and respectful wolf lord, Kouga."  
  
Inu Onna pushed her out of the way and said, "But MY dad is the super strong dog demon, Inu Yasha!"  
  
"Half strong you mean," Honey said. "He's only a half breed!"  
  
"So are you!" Inu Onna said.  
  
"But I'm a wolf, which makes me better." She turned to wolfwan patch and wolfman spike. "Right guys?"  
  
"Of course Lady Hachimitsu!" they said in unison. "The best in the land!"  
  
Honey folded her arms and smirked in confidence. "See, Pathetic Puppy? Three against one!"  
  
"Dream on, Hussy Wolf!" Inu Onna said. They both grabbed each other's faces and hair and continued to argue.  
  
Well, Inu Otoko was pretty irritated, and because of his uncontrollable anger, he let something-slip....  
  
"Would you two just SHUT UP!" he shouted. Honey and Inu Onna stopped and looked at him in confusion. Musuko looked up at him, too. "GEEZE! You two are so stupid! How did mom get stuck with you two?!" After a moment he realized what he said. His heart sank. Then his eyes grew wide and he covered his mouth.  
  
Everyone stared back with unbelieving eyes.  
  
"Holy shit!" Honey said.  
  
"On the contrary, sis," Inu Onna looked at him with an interested but mischievous smirk, "I think we've made a very important breakthrough."  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
My, oh my, what have we here?! 


	5. Wild Blood

I'm so happy! My grades are actually starting to improve. I'm doing so good, I actually got a 28/30 on my last math test. *sigh* I seriously know how Kagome feels. V_V  
  
  
  
Chapter 5: Wild Blood  
  
  
  
Inu Otoko grew fifty sweatdrops.  
  
"Go on and say it!" Inu Onna smiled. "You know you want to!"  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about." Inu Otoko said and grew another ten sweatdrops.  
  
"You know it's true! That's how you knew my name!" Inu Onna struck a cute pose. Then she smiled and held up a picture of Kagome and a picture of Inu Yasha. "Now show yourself by saying their names!"  
  
"Inu Yasha and Kagome." Inu Otoko said.  
  
"Well that's their real names, but what are their NAME names!" she asked.  
  
Inu Otoko sighed and glared at her. Me murmured something inaudible that only those with dog ears could hear.  
  
"That was a little bit better," Honey smiled evilly. "But I don't think Musuko heard you."  
  
Inu Otoko glared at them and murmured, "Mda en Phida."  
  
"Sorry, you mumbled." Inu Onna said. Her ears twitched.  
  
"MOTHER AND FATHER!" Inu Otoko yelled. Musuko, Inu Onna and Honey clapped.  
  
"There I said it!" he groweled. "So keep it under wraps!"  
  
"Why is it such a big secret? It's not like you're the first child clone." Musuko said.  
  
Inu Otoko was silent for a few seconds then said, "Well, for one thing I don't want anyone to know because they'll scream and fuss and call me 'Inu-kun'-"  
  
"Like this?" Inu Onna said. She and Honey both sucked in as much air as they could then screamed like a couple of psyched fan girls.  
  
Musuko and Inu Otoko: O_o  
  
"INU-KUN!" They screamed and ran to hug him. He growled and looked like he was in an irritating nightmare.  
  
'When those girls aren't fighting with each other, they're working together to make other people miserable. ;;;' Musuko thought. He watched as the two girls fussed over the poor dogboy.  
  
"Alright! Yeah, yeah, family, fine! But will you all promise to keep this secret?"  
  
"Sure!" Inu Onna said.  
  
"Lips are sealed!" Honey said.  
  
"You have my word as a monk." Musuko said.  
  
  
  
"WHAT?!" Inu Yasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku and Shippou sat in a circle of shock and other mixed emotions. "It's true!" Musuko said.  
  
"He's YOUR son!" Honey pointed at Inu Yasha and Kagome. The wolf guys nodded.  
  
"He admitted it out loud and everything!" Inu Onna brought her hands up to her cheek s and little stars floated around her head.  
  
"Me? With a SON?!" Inu Yasha looked kind of freaked out.  
  
"Yup! And Mama, too!" Inu Onna said.  
  
"Shh! Here he comes!" Shippou whispered. Inu Otoko had gotten tired of sitting in the tree, so he decided to go watch the idiocy of Inu Yasha and co. He stopped in front of them and looked up. Inu Yasha sat with a stunned look on his face. Kagome gave Inu Otoko a questioning look. Miroku and Sango smiled at him. Shippou, Inu Onna, Musuko, and Honey sat smirking at him.  
  
Inu Otoko's eyes narrowed. "You told them didn't you!" he growled. "You f*ck'n liars!"  
  
"Well he swears like Inu Yasha." Sango said.  
  
Kagome walked up and got right in his face. Inu Otoko's deep violet, cat like eyes widened slightly.  
  
"I can see it!" Kagome exclaimed. "He looks just like Inu Yasha!"  
  
Inu Otoko took a few steps back. He sat down and broke the stare, "Feh!"  
  
"He even "feh"s like Inu Yasha!" she said.  
  
"But how did it happen?" Miroku asked.  
  
"Of course, it there is a child clone, then their has to be a clone- er!" Sango nodded.  
  
Inu Otoko looked up and did a double take. A strange but pretty girl was walking toward them. She had long black hair and a young face. She wore short jean shorts and a tank top. 'If I didn't know better,' he thought to himself, 'I'd say that was was April as a human.'  
  
She stopped in front of him and looked down at him with her makeupless face and said, "What? Didn't think I could look normal?"  
  
He realized he was staring and looked away with a scowl. "Hah! The day you look normal is the day hell freezes over."  
  
"DOWN BOY!"  
  
WHAM!  
  
"He sure hits the ground like Inu Yasha." Honey said.  
  
Inu Otoko looked up. His fangs bared and his eyes red, he growled and said, "You bitch!"  
  
"Whoa!" Kagome said.  
  
"How does he do that?" Honey asked.  
  
"I think I can answer that!" a little voice said. A speck bounded off of Inu Yasha's ear and landed on his nose. He smacked himself in the face and a flat little Myoga flittered off.  
  
"Myoga?" Shippou said.  
  
"Where've you been old man? We haven't seen you since the writer wrote that Mr. Mosquito story." Inu Yasha said.  
  
"I've been out on a journey of knowledge, but from the gossip loop I've heard about your little bundle of joy." He nudged the dogdemon's thumb. Inu Yasha squished him again. "Dream on, Myoga! Naraku cloned them and-"  
  
"I know, my lord, I've heard the stories." Myoga said.  
  
Inu Onna grabbed the flea and held him up to her face. "So, Myoga, what's wrong with my brother, anyway? Is he human or demon?"  
  
"There's nothing wrong with him, it's just a type of hanyo called wild blood" the flea said. "Both you and Lord Inu Yasha have it, too. But you have forms of tetsusagia to control it. They're either human or demon or both and the canges come with violent mood swings. Yes, very interesting, very rare, and very dangerous."  
  
&^&^&^*^*^*^$UFNDOG*RNKVRIUEWABNCL:JSPE(YHFNCLGHEEHG:dsjhf  
  
I've noticed two things about the new Inu Yasha series: Inu Yasha doesn't swear in the English dubbed! Has anyone else noticed this? Also, I heard Sesshomaru's voice, and it bugged me because it sounded so familiar. Then it hit me! Sesshomaru is the voice of Rando from Yu Yu Hakusho! 


	6. The True Story

You know what? I'm on the sixth chapter and I've only just now figured out the ending. How's that for planning ahead?  
  
Chapter 6: The True Story  
  
  
  
Kagome walked down the dirt road surrounded by trees. She watched the fall leaves drop off of their trees and float to the ground. 'So peaceful, so perfect.' She thought smiling. The villagers were preparing for the harvest festival, raking crops of their bounty, getting into ol' time tradition and before harvest stories and suspitions. Village children and Shippou played among the leaves scattering them all over the village and getting bugs and dry pieces of leaves stuck in their hair and making the elders groan.  
  
Their was a light breeze in the air, meaning she had to shift to her fall clothes. It was her favorite season of the year.  
  
Then she heard the rustle and crunching of dry leaves and Inu Yasha jumped out of the branches above her. She jumped in shock then said, "Inu Yasha? Oh, don't scare me like that, I thought you were a-"  
  
He handed her a large, red, heart-shaped leaf. She held it and twirled the stem in her fingers. 'Wow! I wonder where he found a leaf this size!' she thought. She smiled at him and said, "Thank you!"  
  
He made his serious puppy dog face, "Are you staying here for the harvest thing?"  
  
Who could say "no" to a face like that? "If you want me to." She said. He looked down and nodded. There wasn't much movement after that like he didn't really no what to do next. They hadn't really had any intimate moments since Naraku's second death. She decided to help him. She walked over and put her arms around him. It was just the push he needed. He put his arms around her and buried his face in her hair to take in her sweet scent. They held each other with a slight rocking motion until the moment was broken by the sound of laughter.  
  
They both looked up and saw Honey about fifty feet away. They went over toward her. She crossed her arms and looked off to the right with an expression that read, "My goodness gracious of the ignorance!" written on it.  
  
"What is it, Honey?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Just look at those two!" she said in an annoyed tone. They looked over to see Musuko and Inu Otoko rapping together. "-And it seems that everybody wants to dis-cuss me! So this must mean I'm dis-gus-ting! But it's not me, I'm just ob-sean!"  
  
"Leave them alone for five minutes and they become best buds!" Honey sighed with a sweatdrop. "It would all be terribly cute if it weren't already incredibly annoying!"  
  
"Inu Otoko?" Kagome asked coming over.  
  
He stopped rapping and immediately turned to her, "Yes, Mother?"  
  
She blushed when he called her that. She sat across from him. She offered her hand and said, "You seem like a good boy, why did you attack those villages?"  
  
Then his expression changed like he had just seen Kagome turn into a tap dancing chicken. "ME?!-Attack THEM?!" he stood up and laughed in hysterical anger. His fangs unsheathed then slid back in again. He smiled at Inu Yasha and Kagome and said, "Do you REALLY want to know what happened?!"  
  
  
  
Village #1  
  
Inu Otoko is walking through his first town since he appeared into Sengoku Jidi. A priest was praying by the grave marker. Inu Otoko walks past him and the priest shivered. He stood up and stared horrified at Inu Otoko. He points and shouts, "DEMON!"  
  
"Huh?" Inu Otoko's eyes widen and a bunch of priests jump out of no where with exorcism scrolls.  
  
  
  
Village #2  
  
Inu Otoko leans against the side of someone's hut. 'Well that was stupid,' he thought. 'I guess if I want to live anywhere, I can't show my demon side, no matter what.' He falls asleep against while he's standing. (An: I do that all the time!)  
  
A large lady comes walking by. She steps on his foot and practically crushes it. "OW!!!" Inu Otoko shrieked and immeadiatly woke up. He glared at the overweight womon with red eyes. "GEEZE, LADY! I FEEL LIKE I'VE BEEN TRAMPLED BY A TROJAN HORSE!"  
  
She blinked at him then screamed, "Ai! It's a demon!"  
  
A bunch of exterminators and exorcists jump out of nowhere.  
  
  
  
Village #3  
  
Inu Otoko's walking and eating instant ramen when a guy he passes turns and points, "It's the demon from the other two villages!"  
  
"Oh, come on!" Inu Otoko shouted at him with a noodle hanging out of the corner of his mouth. Then a bunch of exterminators sack him, making him drop his ramen.  
  
  
  
Village #4  
  
Inu Otoko peeked around the corner of the building. He looked to his left, then to his right, then let out a deep sigh and took a step into the street.  
  
"DEMON!" Someone shouted.  
  
"God dammit!" Inu Otoko groweled and the exterminators jumped him.  
  
  
  
Village #5  
  
Inu Otoko decided he had to disguise himself, so before he entered the next village, he covered himself in a thick coat of mud. He started to walk down the street, feeling good, feeling fine, a little unclean though.....  
  
Then a person on a horse galloped through a puddle of water and splashed him, completely washing off his disguise.  
  
"The demon from the other five villages!"  
  
"Ah, CRAP!"  
  
  
  
"Other villages were pretty much routine after that. They all started it, I was just defending myself" Inu Otoko said.  
  
Kagome gave him a sympathetic look, "Then you weren't welcomed anywhere? That's so sad!" she noticed his expression, it was a smile with a mixture of frustration, anger, and-lonliness.  
  
Then he smirked and said, "I had em' all after me! The holiest exorcists, the most hardcore exterminators, but they were nothing to me, I squashed them all like bugs." Then amusement and disbelief entered his expression. "Then one day, a weak, future human girl shows up and subdues me with a whistle!" Then all of the bad things disappeared from his expression and he made a version of one of Inu Yasha's more rare and comfortable smiles.  
  
  
  
  
  
"KAGOME!" Sango shouted.  
  
"Huh?" Kagome woke up spacing out and looked at her pot of ramen that was bubbling over. "EEK!" she pulled it out of the heat and let it cool a little.  
  
"You're really out of it." Sango said. "A yen for your thoughts?"  
  
Sango sat across from her with Inu Onna and Inu Yasha sat three braches up in a tree.  
  
"When Inu Otoko was talking about the villages, he had this sad look on his face, and it's been on my mind ever since." She said sadly.  
  
"He can really dish out the puppydog eyes, ne?" Sango said handing her the bowels.  
  
"I think we should help him-somehow." Kagome said. Inju Yasha jumped down and the four of them sat eating ramen.  
  
"Hey! I think I have an idea!" Inu Onna suddenly said. "Remember when Myoga said that me and Dad have the wild blood too, only we have the swords to control it? Why can't we do the same for him?"  
  
"Yeah! Good idea, Inu Onna!" Kagome said.  
  
"If we can find Toutosei." Inu Yasha said.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Oh my god! I LOVE the ending! I want to get it out, but I have these other stories to work on! T_T 


	7. Beautiful Stranger

If you thought there was enough characters in this story, I've got another one to add. ^_^;;;  
  
  
  
Chapter 7: Beautiful Stranger  
  
  
  
Kagome and Shippou stayed in the village to finish their homework. Miroku took Sango out on a "romantic" date. Honey went back to her wolf tribe to check on them. Musuko was off doing something in the village with Shippou.  
  
"Hello, Inu Yasha," Toutosi said. "What can I do for you?"  
  
"This is my son Inu Otoko," Inu Yasha said. "He needs a sword.  
  
Toutosi looked closely at Inu Otoko. "How old are you boy?"  
  
"Sixty-seven." Inu Otoko lied.  
  
The old man sweatdropped impatiently.  
  
Inu Onna smacked him upside the head, "You dweeb! Be serious!"  
  
"Seventeen!" Inu Otoko growled.  
  
Toutosi turned to Inu Yasha. "How could he be your son if he's your age?"  
  
"We're working on it, okay?" Inu Yasha said. "Can you make him a sword or not?"  
  
"Yes." Toutosi said. He turned to Inu Otoko and said, "Open your mouth boy."  
  
Inu Yasha sweatdropped. He almost felt like he should warn him. Inu Otoko opened his mouth. Toutosi looked inside. He saw molars, bicuspids and incisors. "Close your mouth, boy." He said then looked back at Inu Yasha. "How do you expect me to make him a sword if he isn't even a hanyo?" he asked.  
  
Inu Onna cracked her knuckles and looked at her brother.  
  
WHAP!  
  
Inu Otoko rubbed the lump on his head and growled at her with a pair of fangs. "Bitch! What's wrong with you!"  
  
"Oh, I get it." Toutosi said. "Open your mouth again boy."  
  
Inu Otoko opened his mouth. Toutosi put a clamp on one of the fangs and yanked it out. Inu Otoko sat there with a stunned look on his face.  
  
WHAPPO!!!!!!!!  
  
He started to swear so bad that Inu Yasha and Inu Onna had to shudder.  
  
"It'll grow back!" Toutosi said with a lump on his head. "See me in a few days and I'll have the sword done."  
  
  
  
"What's wrong April?" Kagome looked up from her Geometry book and saw her friend daydreaming on her Chemistry book.  
  
April looked at her with a dreamy smile and said, "How can you consentrate on proofs when there are so many unbelievable things and people around you?"  
  
"I don't know," Kagome set pencil down. "I guess you just get used to it."  
  
Then all of a sudden Musuko walked past them with Shippou on his shoulder. "Hi, Musuko!" Kagome said.  
  
He turned to them and whispered, " I sense a demonic presence in the village, but I don't know where."  
  
"For real?" April asked.  
  
"I can't pinpoint it exactly but I've been looking all day and I know what side of the village it's on."  
  
"Can we come?" April asked standing up.  
  
"Sure." He said. He brought them over to the other side of the village. He stopped and ducked behind the corner of a building. Kagome and April followed. They peaked around the corner and saw her. She sat on a boulder facing the forest. Her hair was long and lavender, going all the way down her back. She had a ling fluffy white tail wrapped around her arm. She wore an expensive looking kimono that looked silky with mixtures of fading blues decorating it. A large ice blue sash was tied around her curvy waist. All of a sudden she said out loud, "I sense three young humans and a demon spying on me."  
  
The four of them sweatdropped. Then she said, "Wilt they not come out and talk to Ao Cho?"  
  
They stepped out from behind the building. "How did you know we were there?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Ao Cho is aware of many things around her, she sees in her mind where people go and smells with her nose what kind of people they are." She turned her head to look at them as they approached. She had two red stripes on each cheek. Her eyes were the same color as her sash. She was very pretty and her makeup was well done. She gave them a small smile and said, "It's nice to have company."  
  
'Wow! She's so beautiful!' Kagome thought.  
  
"Thank you Kagome." Ao Cho said.  
  
"How did you know what I was thinking?" Kagome asked.  
  
"I was just born that way, I can read people's thoughts and it makes some afraid of me." Ao Cho said.  
  
She looked at them and said, "You are Musuko the monk, you are Shippou, you are April and you and Kagome both come from the future."  
  
Then Kagome had an idea, "Do you think you can help us with something? We're trying to figure out where my son comes from."  
  
Ao Cho gave her a blank look. Kagome said, "He's like a child clone! We've never seen him till a couple of days ago."  
  
"Alright," Ao Cho said. She glanced at the forest then back at them "I have to go, but you'll see me again after the festival." She said. Then before they could say anymore, she sprinted off into the forest.  
  
The three Inus walked in. Inu Onna walked up to Musuko. "Hey, I need to talk to you." She said. They started to walk off when she realized Shippou and Inu Otoko were following. "Not you!" she growled at them.  
  
Se went into the forest and they stopped b the god tree.  
  
"What is it you wanted?" Musuko asked.  
  
She looked at him with a serious expression. "As you know, my brother is very dangerous in the state he's in. So we're having a special sword made for him. Do you have anything like a certain type of scroll that will keep him human until the sword is ready?"  
  
Musuko smiled at her, "What a good sister you are! Of course, Inu Onna! I would do anything for you!"  
  
That smile bothered her, 'That was WAY too easy.' She thought nervously.  
  
"But I'm afraid my work does come with a price." He said.  
  
'SURPRISE, SURPRISE, SURPRISE!!' she thought. "What do you want?" "Well, now that you mention it," his expression became evil and perverted. "There is something I've always wanted to do."  
  
Inu Onna sweatdropped.  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
Keep in mind, this isn't a lemon. Review PRETTY PLEASE!!!! 


	8. Ao Cho's Prophecy

Hi! Can't keep you in suspense for long, those few that read my story, I'll probably be like Van Gogh.  
  
  
  
Chapter 8: Ao Cho's Prophecy  
  
  
  
"How do I look?" April asked. The Future American girl spun around in her medieval Japanese clothes.  
  
"Very Feudal!" Kagome laughed. She was dressed up too. Outside it was evening and the festival was just starting to come alive. Paper lanterns hung around overhead, kids ran around wearing monster masks, prayers were made to the ancestors asking them to bless next years crops.  
  
Inu Onna sat inside Kaede's hut. 'How do I get mayself into these things?' she thought with a sweatdrop. The door opened and Kagome came in. "Musuko says he's ready whenever you are."  
  
"Okay." Inu Onna stood up and walked toward the door.  
  
"You don't have to do this if you don't want to." Kagome said.  
  
Inu Onna sighed. "I don't want to do this, but I'm going to do it anyway. But my brother had better appreciate what I'm doing for him." She went outside and a group of people stood there with poloroid cameras. Inu Otoko was in front of them all with a video camera. They started snapping pictures and she was enraged!  
  
"I'll kill you!" she shouted. Sango, Inu Yasha and Miroku had to drag her away kicking and screaming. "Can you believe that guy!? Where did he get all that future stuff anyway?!"  
  
They pushed her up to Musuko, who looked like he was living a dream. He smiled at her and said, "Don't be so stiff, have fun with this!"  
  
Well she hardly considered this "fun." Then her heart jumped into her throat as music started playing. She and Musuko started to dance as he sang the first part of the song. She heard the whistling, laughing, and shouting of people watching and she thought, 'Someone is going to pay for this humiliation.' Then she realized her part of the song was coming up.  
  
"It's getting hot in here!" Musuko sang. "So take off all your clothes!"  
  
Inu Onna sang, "I am-feeling so hot, I wanna take my clothes off!"  
  
"They're actually pretty good!" Sango said.  
  
Kagome watched them in adoration. "Yeah, and they make such a cute couple!" she looked at over at Inu Yasha. He was watching the two dance with a smirk. "Hey!" Kagome said. She pulled him out onto the dance floor and made him dance with her.  
  
Miroku held out his hand, "Sango?"  
  
"Way ahead of you, Houshi-sama!" she took his hand. He twirled her around once and they walked out to dance. April sat there smiling and watching until a hand appeared in her face. She looked up and saw Inu Otoko. She looked from him to his hand, then him again.  
  
She hesitantly took the hand and he pulled her up from her sitting position in one quick motion. Her face was about three inches from his and he said, "I can't stand wall flowers."  
  
By that time, everyone in the village was dancing, from the oldest women, to the youngest child. And everyone, (and you know Musuko did) enjoyed themselves.  
  
  
  
  
  
The hour was late and everyone ached for sleep. Inu Onna finished the task she had to do. She held out her hand and Musuko handed her a six inch scroll. 'I lost my dignity for this?' she thought.  
  
"Did you have fun?" Musuko asked.  
  
"No, I hate that song!" she said. Though secretly, dancing was one of the many things she enjoyed (just not in that form.)  
  
"So, um," Musuko rubbed his hands together. "Do you want to find a shed somewhere and roleplay?"  
  
"NO!" she said. She turned her head in time to see Inu Otoko walking off. She ran after him and Musuko followed.  
  
"Hey!" Inu Otoko turned to see her giving him a not pleased look.  
  
"What do you want?" he asked.  
  
"I saw you dancing with that April girl," she said. His eyes never left her gaze.  
  
"So?" he shrugged.  
  
Her eyes narrowed, "And you two were dancing awful close."  
  
He stared back at her, annoyed with her nosiness., "I repeat, so?"  
  
"Do you like her?" Inu Onna asked. She became furious when he didn't answer her right away. She lunged forward and gripped the collar of his shirt. "Answer me, Dogbreath! Do you love her?! Are you planning on courting her?!"  
  
He laughed at her frustration, "Courting?! Is that what you call it? Well where I'm from, they call it 'doing the hibbity dibbity!'"  
  
She smacked him and he laughed again. "You jerk!" she shouted. "You fancy Mom's friend! Don't you know how sick that is?!"  
  
"The last time I checked, it was none of you're business anyway!" he growled. "Now if you have nothing more to say, you can leave me alone and I can have peace!"  
  
"Wait a minute!" she said. She thrust the scroll at him.  
  
He caught it and looked at it. "What's this?"  
  
"Put it on." She said.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"It'll keep you human until you sword is ready, now put it on!"  
  
"WHAT?! NO!"  
  
"What do you mean, no?! Put it on!!"  
  
"Would YOU give up your demon side?"  
  
"No! But that's not the point, this will help you!"  
  
"GET BENT!!" he said harshly.  
  
That was a cold blow. She stared at him with shiny eyes. "You won't wear it, huh?" her bangs fell over her eyes. "And after what I went through- to get it just for you!" her voice was shaky.  
  
He looked at her with curiosity.  
  
Tears rolled down her cheeks. "I can't believe you!" she whimpered.  
  
His heart sank and he ran up to her. "S-stop crying!" he sweatdropped.  
  
She brought her hands up to her face. "You're such a jerk!"  
  
'I-I didn't mean to!' he thought. 'But there's nothing worse then being a human!'  
  
She smiled mischeiviously at him through her fingers. "SIT!"  
  
WHAM!  
  
She danced over to him and said, "That's what you get for being a jerk!" She made a face at him and pranced away.  
  
"How did you do that?" Musuko asked.  
  
"He's got the same blood as father! I can S-word them both at the same time!" she smiled.  
  
He pulled himself up and whispered, "Oh no you don't!" he snuck up behind her, wrapped his arms around her waist, lifted her upside down, and put her kicking legs over his shoulder.  
  
She screamed, "What the hell are you doing!?" she tried to keep her kimono from falling past her knees. "My dress! Put me down! I'm wearing a dress!" he started to walk away with her like that.  
  
Inu Onna looked over at Musuko who was watching with interest. "Musuko! Don't just stand there, HELP!"  
  
"Alright!" he said. "Hey, Inu Otoko! I'll get the rope!"  
  
"MUSUKO!"  
  
  
  
Later that night they all sat looking at the full moon.  
  
"Hey, you hussy wolf! Where were you during the party?" Inu Onna asked.  
  
"Well you know how hard it is to be perfect." Honey said. "Actually, you probably don't, I was being lavished with gifts by my many admirers. Of course, I turned them all down, Musuko is the only man for me!"  
  
Inu Onna growled at her.  
  
"Whatever happened to that women, Ao Cho?" Kagome suddenly asked.  
  
Inu Otoko snapped to attention.  
  
"Who?" Inu Yasha asked.  
  
"She was this girl we met a little while ago." April said.  
  
"I forgot all about her!" Shippou said.  
  
"Why do you want to see her?" Miroku asked.  
  
"She's a psychic dog demon, and she said she could help us find out how Inu Otoko get here." Kagome said.  
  
A bead of sweat rolled down Inu Otoko's forehead.  
  
"Really?" Sango asked.  
  
"Yeah! I wish there was a way we could reach her!" Kagome said. Out of the orner of her eye, she saw Inu Yasha get up. He stood on a boulder over looking the valley uner the hill they were on and took a few deep breaths.  
  
"What is he doing?" April asked.  
  
Then Honey's eyes widened. "I know what he's doing!" she said. "He's making 'The Call!'"  
  
"The Call?" Inu Otoko's ears became pointed.  
  
Then Inu Yasha puffed out his chest, raised his head high and howled- really, really loud, "AAAAAAAHHHHHRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!"  
  
Everyone covered their ears as the sound echoed over the valley.  
  
No answer came.  
  
Inu Onna jumped up next to him and howled, "AAARROOOWOOOOWOOOOOOOOOOOOW!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Inu Otoko stood next to her, "AAAAAAWWRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOAARW!"  
  
Honey howled the loudest of them all, "AAAAHHHHHHHHHOOOOOORRRROOOOOOOOO!!!!!"  
  
A few minutes passed by with only the sound of the crickets. Then they all heard a distant, "ooooooooo........"  
  
They saw a blur of light and color flying through the trees below. Then all of a sudden, Ao Cho stopped gracefully in front of the group, twice as mysteriously beautiful in the moonlight then in the daylight. She looked at them slightly peeved. "I told you I would see you later. You shouldn't have Called now, I was doing something important."  
  
"No problem," Ao Cho said. "Just ask your question and make it quick."  
  
"Right," Kagome said. "We'd like to know how he got here." She extended a hand to Inu Otoko.His eyes grew wide and a few sweatdrops formed on his forehead.  
  
Ao Cho looked over at him, "Yes, that is the question; how DID Inu Otoko get here?"  
  
She and the dogboy exchanged glances. Then he heard her voice in his mind, 'Fry in hell, hanyo.' He gulped and glared at her.  
  
Ao Cho walked around the group a couple of times looking at the like a judge, stopping every once in a while to stare at someone. Then finally she stopped in front of Inu Yasha. "Do you mind if I read your past?"  
  
Before he could answer, she had already started the process. She looked him straight in the eyes and he felt paralyzed. After a moment, she blinked and tears rolled down her cheeks. He could move again after that.  
  
"Are you okay?" Kagome asked.  
  
"I'm fine." Ao Cho said not bothering to wipe the tears. "It's a side effect of seeing so many emotions at once.: she took a few steps back and folded her arms. "Inu Otoko is here because you wished for a son." She told Inu Yasha.  
  
Everyone looked at him waiting to hear what he said.  
  
"No I didn't!" he said.  
  
"Yes, you did." Ao Cho said calmly.  
  
"No, I DIDN'T!"  
  
"You did." She said. "When you crushed the shikon jewel did you not look into it's remains and think,"  
  
All of a sudden, everyone heard Inu Yasha's quote in their minds, 'I wonder what it would be like, what it would be like to have a SON.'  
  
Inu Yasha's jaw dropped, "Oh, crap! I did!"  
  
"We learn something new everyday!" Miroku said.  
  
Inu Yasha slowly lowered himself toward the ground. "I think I need to sit down."  
  
"Thank you, Ao Cho." Kagome said. "Sorry for interrupting what ever it was you were doing."  
  
"Well, you should be." Ao Cho said. "But there is one more mind I'd like to read before I go." She stared right at Inu Otoko.  
  
He stared at her nervously and was captured in her gaze as his father had been. After a few seconds, her eyes produced fresh tears. 'Interesting.' She thought. 'I knew he was part of the reason I'm here, but I had no idea.' Her face showed no real emotion. She pointed a clawed finger at him. "You have very destructive power, and you are a danger to yourself and those around you. If you do not learn to control it," she made a horizontal cutting motion in front of her neck with the claw. "Then history is doomed to repeat itself."  
  
All of the color drained from Inu Otoko's face and she could sense his rising horror. It made her sick. "I must depart now." She said. "The energy in your party does not aid my concentration." Then she zoomed off at demon speed.  
  
The hill was eerily quiet as they all looked at Inu Otoko. Then suddenly he unbuttoned his shirt. He took the scroll out of his pocket and pasted it right in the middle of his chest. His hair immediately lost its volume and became limp, his eyesight grew dim and his energy dropped dramatically. Inu Otoko was now a human.  
  
$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%  
  
Ao Cho: Blue Butterfly  
  
GAH! That was the longest chapter I've done in a while! 2,068 words! 


	9. The Duffle Bag

Prepare yourself, for deep secrets are about to unfold.  
  
  
  
Chapter 9: The Duffle Bag  
  
  
  
Musuko yawned and looked up at the cracks in the ceiling of the shed where morning's sunlight filtered through. He sat up and looked over at Inu Otoko's sleepingbag. It had been folded up with his blue duffle bag sitting on top.  
  
Musuko walked outside of the shed. Kagome sat there cooking breakfast with Honey.  
  
"Where's Inu Otoko?" he asked. "Me and him were going to work on our new rap song today."  
  
"Dunno, woke up before everyone else." Honey said.  
  
"Maybe he's hunting or something." Kagome said.  
  
"No, he's wearing the human scroll remember?" Musuko said.  
  
Noontime came and he was still gone. April looked up from her math homerwork, she had been on problem #1 for an hour. She noticed how calm and relaxed everyone was. She growled loudly and threw her math book against a tree. (An: I've always wanted to do that!)  
  
Kagome looked up from her homework.  
  
April turned on her, "You're his mother, aren't you worried or concerned where he is?"  
  
"Well, sorta," Kaogme said. "But he's like Inu Yasha, he leaves for a little while then comes back when he's hungry or tired."  
  
"Your way too passive, Kagome!" April shouted. Spending time in the feudal era was having it's affect on her. She stood up and started to walk away.  
  
"Where are you going?" Kagome asked.  
  
"I'm going to look for him even though no one else will!" she said. She didn't make fifteen steps before Kagome said, "Wait!"  
  
April turned around. Kagome smiled and said, "Why don't we ask the others to come with us?"  
  
April smiled back and said, "Okay!"  
  
  
  
Shippou and Inu Onna were cleaning camp. It wouldn't be respectful to leave the village untidy. Shippou looked over at Inu Otoko's bag. "What do you think is in it?"  
  
Inu Onna glanced at it. "Who knows, like mom, he probably carries a bunch of crap."  
  
Shippou went over and shook it. "Wanna look?"  
  
"He told us not to touch it." Inu Onna said. Then she looked upward and laid a finger on the side of her cheek. "Although he DID leave it out in the open, so it can't be that important." They looked over at the bag. It was as tempting as Pandora's box.  
  
She smiled at Shippou, "They say curiosity killed the cat!"  
  
"Good thing we're not cats!" Shippou smiled back.  
  
"Yeah!" Inu Onna rubbed her hands together and they sat on opposite sides of the bag. She upzipped it in a quick motion and pushed the sides apart.  
  
"Huh?" they both said.  
  
Inside the bag was a variety of strange objects, most of them from the future. Inu Onna pulled out a pair of Nike tennis shoes with balled up socks inside of them. She handed them to Shippou and he set them aside. She reached inside and pulled out a red glasses case, she plucked out of it a thick pair of glasses with a large crack in one of the lenses. She handed them to Shippou. He looked through the lenses making his eyes look bigger then they already were.  
  
Then she pulled out his green uniform. 'Freak!' she thought. 'What's he wearing if he isn't wearing this?'  
  
The next thing she pulled out, surprised her. Inu Yasha's red kimono only it looked older and worn in. She pulled it all the way out and the rosary beads fell to the floor.  
  
"This is getting weird!" she said. One by one, she pulled out six boxes of ramen. Then a CD player. After that was an Eminem CD and a Beach Boys CD.  
  
The last thing in the bag was a book. She lifted it into her lap and opened the cover. Shippou jumped onto her shoulder.  
  
It was a photo album. The first picture was a picture of a Japanese baby with a full head of black hair. She gripped the sides of the book. She couldn't believe the pictures! Pictures of the future flashed on the pages in front of them. Then she hit one picture and trembled. Inu Yasha, maybe 26, and Kagome, 24, and they were holding the black haired baby in front of them.  
  
"Oh-oh, shit!" she dropped the book and ran. Her mind screamed, "He's not a clone, but the real thing! Not a lone, the real thing! The real thing! The real thing!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Inu Otoko lay at the bottom of a ditch looking up at the sky. He was still a human and the demons knew it. He was jumped of course. About three humans and two demons. They were stronger then him. He left everything he had in his duffle bag and since he had nothing to give, they beat him and threw him in that ditch. Ah, to be human and all of the little joys it came with. Why did he leave? Ao Cho's words from the night before haunted him and kept him from sleeping. She he laid awake and thought. He thought of his past, and realized that even as a human,he was dangerous and couldn't protect his family and friends.....even from himself.  
  
So here he lay in his olive kimono, waiting for his worthless human sole to leace him.  
  
"It ends here, does it?" the voice of Ao Cho came from above him. She sat on the rise of the ditch looking down at him. He had his arms and legs spead and he started blankly upward with no expression whatsoever. She shook her head. "And I suppose you've learned nothing from being a demon. He stared straight up at the clouds as if he didn't hear her.  
  
"Pity," Ao Cho said. "Inu Otoko, prince of the second king of the western lands, ran away in cowardice, dieing in depression. Inu Otoko gave her a weak frown but other then that, didn't move or speak.  
  
"Fairytails are a funny thing." Ao Cho said. "Some have bad endings, and some are good. It depends on the choice of path the writer takes." She got up and stood above him. She looked down at him and asked, "So, young writer, will your fairytail have a happily ever after?" 


	10. Ripples in the Water

Yeah, I know that last chapter was kind of unclear. But this chapter is more then likely to answer all of your questions.  
  
  
  
Chapter 10: Ripples in the Water  
  
  
  
  
  
"He's our REAL son?" Kagome asked.  
  
"It's all here!" Inu Onna said. The blue duffle bag rested on top of the cart.  
  
"Wow." April said.  
  
"Well, he did a good job hiding his scent, even I can't find it!" Inu Yasha said sniffing at the ground.  
  
"We must find him." Kagome asked.  
  
Then all of a sudden, they heard something. It was a high speed something, whatever it was. Then Ao Cho stopped in front of their cart. It was sp sudden that Musuko almost ran his mules into a sinkhole. Ao Cho dropped Inu Otoko off her back and folded her arms. All the girls in the group ran over and threw their arms around him, everyone talking at once, "Inu Otoko!" "We missed you!" "Don't ever do that again!"  
  
"Are you crazy?!" "You could've been hurt?"  
  
He pulled away and said, "I need your help."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Why are we doing this again?" Honey asked.  
  
"We're saving the future!" Kagome said.  
  
"Before we save anything, you all must see the cause of the problem." Ao Cho said. She made them all sit in a circle with each person exactly two feet away from each other. She put a purple flower on each person's head and made them close their eyes. In the middle of the circle was a pan of water. Ao Cho tossed some white powder into the water and a strong flowery smell erupted from the pan.  
  
"Man, this is lame-ass." Inu Yasha said.  
  
"SHHH!" Ao Cho took her place in the circle and closed her eyes. "Everyone join hands,and keep your eyes closed."  
  
They held hands and Ao Cho said in a clear voice, "We would all like transmittion on how Inu Otoko came to be." The smoke from the pan encircled the group and a vision came into everyone's mind.  
  
  
  
  
  
A large and beautifully designed castle sat over a river. Hibiscus and Kikyo flwers bloomed around it.  
  
("Hey! That's my old house!" Inu Yasha exclaimed.)  
  
("Shhh...." Ao Cho said.)  
  
Then they all heard a loud scream.  
  
The scene switched to inside the castle. Two people were running together. One of them was tall dressed in refined aromor with long white hair and handsome features. He was running with a frantic look on his face and hugging someone who was slightly shorter then him. Inu Yasha was the man, he was 26. The woman whom he held clung to him and whimpered loudly. "It's okay! You're fine! It's okay!" he kept saying, probably more to himself then her. There was a woman running next to them that they've never seen before. She had long royal violet hair. On top of her head was a crown of white bellflowers. Even though she was running in the apparent crisis, her expression was calm.  
  
They ran up to a door and Inu Yasha knocked hard on it. They heard the sounds of the midwife running to the door. She threw it open to see what all of the fuss was about.  
  
She saw them and sighed, "Oh, it's you." Then she smiled at them. "Right on time, Kagome, how far apart are the contractions?" The adult Kagome turned around and was even more beautiful then Kikyo ever was, even in her sweaty crucial state. Her stomach was rounded with a fragile cargo. "AA-bout-one- and-a half-minutes." She croaked.  
  
("NANI?!" Kagome shouted.)  
  
("SHH!" Ao Cho said. "Your excitement is giving the vision interference.")  
  
They went inside and the sixteen year old midwife's apprentice snapped to attention. "Oh my! I'll get some water!"  
  
"No, Rin!" The purple haired women said. "I'll be here, you go tell the others."  
  
"Okay, Ma!" Rin said and zoomed off down the hall.  
  
"Alright, let's get her up on the table." The women said.  
  
"Thank you, Murisaki Cho." Kagome and InuYasha said.  
  
  
  
Most of the friends and family were already in the "waiting room." It hadn't taken long before the news spread throughout feudal Japan that the second lord of the western lands was having a child. Rin stood in the doorway of the waiting room.  
  
"Hey! Hey! Look at this!" A fifteen year old Shippou said. He was dressed in nice expensive clothes, but his clothes looked worn in. He grabbed the sides of his mouth, stuck out his tongue, and pointed his eyes tow different ways. "Digeridoo!" he said trying to make himself look funnier. The twin babies laughed and clapped.  
  
"Your daughters are funny!" Shippou looked at Sango and Miroku. "What are their names again?"  
  
"Kaede and Kirara." Sango said.  
  
Then Kohaku ran up, "I just heard!" he panted. He kissed Rin and asked, "Am I to late?"  
  
"No, Kagome went into labor a little while ago." She looked at everyone. "Before I go look for Miss Inu Onna and Miss Hachimitsu, does anyone need anything?"  
  
"We're fine, just go." Sesshomaru said. Though he was older, he was still as beautiful as ever. Then a little girl about three or four years old walked up. She had long lavender hair and large blue eyes. She was dressed in the kimono that Rin used to wear.  
  
"Still can't sleep Ao Cho?" he asked. She looked over at the twins and raised her hand. The twins started to float upward.  
  
"Not again!" Miroku said.  
  
The baby twins screamed with laughter.  
  
  
  
  
  
Inu Onna and Honey stood across from each other. Inu Onna wearing her present time pink kimono with armor over it. "You're going down, Wolfgirl!" she pointed at Honey.  
  
Honey had her hair up in a ponytail and wore armor that was a little lighter then the one she wore in the present time. "I'm sorry, but you have it backwards." She flexed her claws. "Prepare yourself." They lunged at each other. Inu Onna swung at her, but Honey caught her wrist then spun her and brought her foot up to kick her. Inu Onna spun around, grabbed her foot, and tossed her at a tree trunk.  
  
Honey stopped herself by landing feet first against the trunk, and used it to force herself in Inu Onna's direction. "Nine Inch Nails!" her nails grew on her left hand like five sabers.  
  
"Tetsusaiga dagger extend!" Inu Onna's dagger grew and she used it to block the claws. They strained against each other trying to push the other one back. Rin ran up to them, "Hey you two! Your baby brother or sister is about to be born!"  
  
Inu Onna: OO  
  
Honey: OO  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"  
  
"FOR REAL?!" Inu Onna shouted.  
  
"OH MY GOD!" Honey shouted.  
  
They ran with Rin.  
  
"I bet it's a girl!" Honey said.  
  
"I bet she has white hair!" Inu Onna said.  
  
"I bet she'll like Eminem!" Honey said.  
  
"I bet she'll like the Beach Boys!" Inu Onna said.  
  
  
  
  
  
So everyone sat waiting, Rin couting heads. Inu Onna and Honey sat together hypervenalating.  
  
"Oh my god!"  
  
"Oh my god!"  
  
"Oh my god!"  
  
"Oh my god!"  
  
That's when the 25 year old Musuko walked in. "Hello everyone! I came as fast as I could."  
  
GLOMP!  
  
Musuko turned his head and saw Inu Onna with her arms wrapped around him. They laughed and kissed.  
  
("WHA?!" Honey and Inu Onna shouted at the same time.)  
  
("Be quiet, both of you!" Ao Cho hissed.)  
  
Honey walked up to him, pushed her hair out of her face and poined at her cheek. Musuko kissed it. Inu Onna asked, "Hachimitsu, are you sure your new boyfriend would like you doing that?"  
  
"What?! Another one?" Musuko looked surprised. "That's the fourth one this month!"  
  
"Well this one is different from the rest!" she looked upward starry eyed. "He's the leader of another wolf youkai tribe! And we have so much in common!" she looked at Inu Onna, "Brace yourself sis! I think he's the one!"  
  
They both laughed like a couple of best friends.  
  
  
  
Kagome lay back breathing heavily. Inu Yahsa was getting all excited. "You did it! You did it!" He kissed her all over her face and neck.  
  
She smiled at him and said, "WE did it!"  
  
The midwife wiped her forehead with a cloth. "It's a boy." Murisaki Cho said and brought the baby over and handed him to Kagome. Kagome smiled and hugged the small child. The black haired baby whimpered in the harsh cold.  
  
Kagome smiled at Inu Yasha and gave him his son. He was hesitate to take him, like he was afraid he would cry or he would hurt him. As soon as the child was put into his arms, it stopped whimpering. Tears of joy rolled down Kagome's face.  
  
"What is his name?" The midwife asked.  
  
"Inu Otoko." Inu Yasha said, assuming right away that the boy was a hanyo. Murasaki Cho took the baby to wash him.  
  
"When he gets older," Inu Yasha said. "I'll teach him all the self defense techniques I know from Sankon Tessou, too-"  
  
Murasaki Cho turned to look at him with the child, "You do know this child is a human, do you not?"  
  
"A lot of hanyo's are born human." Inu Yasha said.  
  
"Let me rephrase that," she said. "He's NOT a half demon, Inu Otoko is a full human."  
  
Inu Yasha's jaw dropped.  
  
"Well," Kagome said. "I guess it's safe to say he'll be schooling in my time!" ^^  
  
  
  
  
  
The vision rippled like water and the scene changed to Kagome's school. They heard the dismissal bell and teenagers poured out of the school. Then one boy walked out. He had strait black hair and thick glasses. He was walking next to two girls whom strongly resembled Sango. He waved to someone and that someone said. "Seeya tomorrow at archery practice, Inu Otoko!"  
  
"Okay, bye!" The boy with glasses said. He walked for a while with the girls then they waved and said. "Seeya later, Inu-kun!"  
  
"Bye Kaede! Bye Kirara!" He waved. He shifted the weight of his duffle bag and started to walk down the sidewalk. Then he heard a scream. He looked to his right and saw three guys picking on a girl from his school.  
  
"Hey, chickie!" One of them said. "How about a kiss?"  
  
"Please, leave me alone!" she said.  
  
They started to advance on her. Inu Otoko stepped in front of her.  
  
"Oh that's mature," Inu Otoko frowned at them. "Picking on a girl," he turned to her. "You shouldn't walk this way on your way home, this is a dangerous neighborhood."  
  
"Thank you!" she kissed him and ran off.  
  
He stood there looking shocked then his whole face turned red, "Y-you're welcome, whoever you are."  
  
The three guys started to circle him. One of them said, "No biggie guys, it's just Inu Otoko."  
  
"What a stupid name!"  
  
"Geek!"  
  
"I hear he's student of the month in Japan history!"  
  
"You guys don't know what you're talking about!" Inu Otoko said. "I suck in math!"  
  
("Those guys don't look that strong." Honey said.)  
  
("Inu Otoko could take him out, no sweat!" Inu Onna said.)  
  
"Yo,, feather punch!" on e of the guys said and pointed at their chin.  
  
Inu Otoko folded his arms, "Violence isn't the answer."  
  
Then one of the guys punched him in the cheek. Inu Otoko reeled back. Then the other guys jumped in and they continued to over team the boy.  
  
Inu Otoko fell on the grass bloody and beaten. His glasses lay a few feet away with a horrendous crack in the right lense.  
  
"Oh look, he broke his little glasses!" one of them laughed.  
  
One of them opened his duffle bag. "What have you got in here?" he lifted Inu Yasha's red kimono out of the bag. "What's this? Your pajamas?"  
  
Inu Otoko's eyes popped.  
  
"What a dork! He brings his pajamas to school!" One laughed.  
  
"And a purple necklace to match!" One pulled the rosary beads out.  
  
Just when everyone thought that Inu Otoko was too weak to do anything else, he shot up into a crouching position. His voice became a little sterner, "Leave my father's kimono alone!"  
  
The guys laughed at his courage, feeling no threat. They started to pretend like they were going to rip it.  
  
"STOP IT!" Inu Otoko shouted. He jumped up and spin-round-kicked one of the guys in the head. The other two guys charged him.  
  
POW! WHAP! BAM! CRACK! POW! POW! BAM! CRACK! WHAM!  
  
"Sankon Tessou!" he punched the last guy out and the three of the bullies laid around him. Then he started to tremble, 'What did you do, Inu Otoko? What did you do?' he asked himself. He picked up his bag and looked at the three guys. He bowed and said, "I'm sorry." Then he continued walking.  
  
"Hello there."  
  
A chill ran up his spine. He turned around and there was a blotch of darkness in the light. A pale man stood there standing out in his black clothes and long black hair like Alice Cooper in a childcare center. He smiled at Inu Otoko, actually, he smirked, causing the boy to shudder. "Nice job." The man said looking over at the beaten bullies. His eyes were so dark, they appeared black; but not warm black; cold, amused black.  
  
Inu Otoko nodded. He didn't want to agree, but he didn't want to argue. A feeling inside of him told him not to speak to this man at all. He nodded again and started walking toward the well. That was the reason he had all of this stuff, he was planning to go straight to Inu Yasha's castle after school.  
  
"Say." He heard the guys icy voice again. Inu Otoko stopped.  
  
"You wouldn't happen to be Inu Otoko would you?" the man said.  
  
Inu Otoko hesitated on his answer. "Yes."  
  
"Yes, I know you, Inu Otoko, son of Inu Yasha." The man said. Inu Otoko turned around and almost jumped out of his skin. The guy was standing right behind him the whole time!  
  
Inu Otoko took a step back. "What do you want?"  
  
"You are human, but," the man said. "When you became angry over there, I sensed it. Demon blood. But there's very little of it."  
  
"Huh?" Inu Otoko said.  
  
"Yes, you are technically a half breed. But you cannot use that blood, why don't you give me your demon blood?" the man said.  
  
Inu Otoko took another step back, "What's with you?"  
  
"No?" the man asked. "Then how about your consistency?"  
  
("AAAAHH!" Shippou screamed.)  
  
"You-I don't know what the heck you're talking about!" Inu Otoko said and he started back to the well. He glanced behind him a couple of times to see if the man was following him, but he wasn't there.  
  
He climbed through the well and out the other side. He started his walk toward the castle. Fridays were cool at the castle, because he could procrastinate on his homework and play with his cousins and sisters until Sunday.  
  
He was almost home and for some reason, the sun set early. He looked up into the sky, New Moon. Then he realized how quiet it was. He found himself walking cautiously. Then he reached the front of the castle were a fountain usually stood and got the shock of his life, which scared his memory to where he is now.  
  
The bodies of everyone. From Inu Yasha, to Shippou. Kagome, to Sesshomaru. Rin, to Musuko. All of them, laid out on the ground. Inu Yasha was in his new moon form. All of them with looks of pain and horror on their faces. Then he looked up and saw that scary man, sucking the soul out of Inu Onna. She screamed and then her body went limp.  
  
"Sister!" Inu Otoko screamed.  
  
The man tossed her into the line with the rest of the bodies. "Oh hi Inu Otoko." He smiled. "I guess you didn't get home soon enough." He laughed at him.  
  
Inu Otoko growled at him. "You monster!"  
  
"I could be persuaded to give the souls back." The strange man said. "Give me your consistency and I will set their souls free." He said.  
  
"Fine! Whatever!" Inu Otoko said. Then before he knew what happened the man jumped forward, grabbed him by the collar of his uniform, and lifted him up into the air. Inu Otoko looked down at him horrified. The man's eye started to glow and a luminous mist dispersed from Inu Otoko's pores. The black haired man sucked it up through his mouth and smiled. Inu Otoko felt his energy jump. "Thank you!" the man said. He tossed Inu Otoko into the fountain. "That's just the power I needed!" he laughed evilly.  
  
Inu Otoko sat up in the fountain. "Their souls!" he said.  
  
The black haired man grabbed him by his collar again and pulled him too his feet. "I would be worrying about my own soul if I were you!" he laughed and lifted Inu Otoko up once more. The mist surrounded him again. The man started to suck his soul when they both heard a high pitched ringing, (hence the shikon jewel) then what happened next went fast. Inu Otoko's vision was blurred. He felt like he was torn from his body and in his half conciousness, he thought he saw himself flying face first into the well.  
  
  
  
He woke up at the bottom of the bone eaters well. He looked up and saw that it was daytime and he wondered how long he had been in there. He started to climb the vines. Then a vine broke and he fell on his butt. "ARGH!" He rubbed the pained area and his fingers felt weird. He looked at them and found sharp claws. They shrank back in after a few seconds. "What? What happened to me?" he asked himself. He climbed out and found himself in the feudal era, but it looked different from the feudal era he usually went to. He walked over to the lake. He looked at his reflexion. His hair was a little bit spikier. He also noticed that he didn't need his glasses to see. Then he realized how tight his shirt felt compared to normal. He opened it to find mildly defined muscles. He closed it. He started to walk but his feet where uncomfortable. He took off his shoes, his toe nails had grown longer. So he looked around and started to walk off, maybe find a village.  
  
  
  
  
  
The smoke evaporated and everyone opened their eyes.  
  
"I can't believe it." Kagome said.  
  
April looked at Inu Otoko, she felt so sorry for him.  
  
"If you have any questions, you can ask them later. We don't have time for them." She started to mover toward the lake. They followed her.  
  
Then Inu Yasha asked, "So how come you never told us that you were Sesshomaru's daughter?"  
  
She folder her arms and said, "You didn't ask.  
  
Everyone facefaulted.  
  
  
  
^^%%%^%$$##FGGREBfisdfvgnr f kf, i5hj;I  
  
Welll? Were your questions answered? Tell me what you think of the future I planned for them. And get ready for the next chapter, if you've read the other stories endings then you know what to expect. 


	11. Anger Management

I need to hurry. Can't explain why, because it would cause some people panic. But I am so SORRY for not writing in a long time, so much pressure, and so much distraction.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 11: Anger Management  
  
  
  
Everyone was quiet for most of the walk, probably still stunned by what they saw in the vision. Then Sango asked, "You seem to know what's going on, what exactly are we about to do?"  
  
"First we go to the lake," Ao Cho said, "Then it is up to fate what happens next." Her question wasn't really answered, but she said okay anyway. They walked to the clearing in front of the lake and Sesshomaru was there with Rin.  
  
"Sesshomaru? What are you doing here?!" Inu Yasha asked.  
  
"He's coming with us." Ao Cho said. She stood in front off the lake. "You're about to see what I've been working on this whole time." She tossed some glittery powder over the water. She chanted and by the sound of her voice, the water would ripple in tone. The water of the lake lit up like a lamp. Then shank to a box six feet by six feet. "Alright everyone, jump into the light before it disappears. If you get left behind, I'm not coming back for you." Ao Cho said. She jumped into the light. There was no splash, or sound of landing on something. It was kind of like jumping into the well.  
  
Seshomaru picked up Rin and jumped in.  
  
"Let's go, Kagome!" Inu Yasha grabbed her hand. And they both jumped in.  
  
Shippou took a deep breath. He ran, jumped and did a somersault. "HOOBIE!" he shouted and disappeared into the light.  
  
Miroku jumped in, "WOOHOO!"  
  
Sango picked up Kirara and jumped in, "Wait for me!"  
  
April jumped in. "Geronimo!"  
  
Honey jumped in with the victory signs extended, "Pocahontas!" V^_^V  
  
Inu Onna jumped and did a cheerleader American splits in the air, "Eat at Joes!" ^_^  
  
Musuko jumped in, "Praise Buddha!"  
  
Inu Otoko jumped in and the portal vanished.  
  
  
  
  
  
They all stood in the middle of the forest at night. "Are we in the future?" April asked.  
  
"Well, the feudal future at least." Ao Cho said. It was creepy outside. Mist and fog floated around making it hard to find the castle. After what seemed like forever, they made it to the front of the castle. There he stood, like he was expecting them.  
  
Black fire loomed behind him. "Greetings and good evening my friends." He said.  
  
Shippou cried out, "Now I know who you are!" he jumped onto Inu Yasha's shoulder. "You're Shadow Kitsune!"  
  
Shadow Kitsune smirked.  
  
"I heard stories about you from other Kits!" he turned to look at the others. "He steals souls to make himself stronger and once a good kit starts stealing souls, there's no turning back from the evil that follows."  
  
"Alright, Shadow Boy!" Inu Otoko stood tall like Inu Yasha. "You'd better spit my families souls out right now!"  
  
Shadow Kitsune smiled evilly. "As you wish M'lord!" he opened his mouth and one at a time came little black clouds. They all floated in a straight line then took the forms of all the good characters present, except for Inu Otoko, April, and Ao Cho. The shadow characters opened their red glowing eyes and glanced straight ahead. Shadow Kitsune gave a slight wave of the hand and said, "You may kill him."  
  
Then all of the shadows rushed Inu Otoko.  
  
The souls of Sango, Miroku, Musuko and Shippou tackled him and held him.  
  
Honey's souls scrached his face with her claws. He felt warm blood oozing out of the wound. Then Honey punched the wound, and you know that had to hurt! Inu Onna jumped in from of his and ripped his kimono shirt open. Then she put two deep gashes into his chest in the shape of an "X." Then Inu Yasha stood in front of him with tetsusaiga raised. Inu Otoko looked up at him weakly. Shadow Inu Yasha swung at him.  
  
SHING!  
  
Shadow Inu Yasha was pushed back. He looked up to see the living Inu Yasha standing in front of his son with his sword raised.  
  
Shadow Inu Yasha smirked and attacked him. Sango walked up to the shadow Sango, who was in the middle of watching the Inu Yasha fight. "Hey, Wannabe!" she tapped the shadow Sango on the shoulder. SSango turned to see Sango pulled her fist back.  
  
POW!  
  
The two Shippou's stood across from each other, "Get ready!" SShippou said. "Same to you!" Shippou said.  
  
(By the way, if you haven't figured out, S=Shadow)  
  
POP!  
  
They both turned into giant pink ballons. They floated around for awile unitl they collided with each other. "OWOWOW!" They both shouted.  
  
Ao Cho watched as everyone fought there shadow selves. She sighed and closed her eyes. She folded her hands into a special prayers position and started to chant under her breath.  
  
"Hey, Prettyboy!" Musuko shouted. The SMusuko glared at him in a non- Musuko way. Musuko tossed his robes into the air and he wore exterminator armor underneath. He smacked the base of his staff on the ground and a scythe popped up. Then he smiled at the soul and made a motion with his hand that said, 'Come get some!'  
  
The two Kagomes were in the middle of a dirty cat fight. Sesshomaru was trying to fight himself off and protect Rin from herself at the same time. Apparently the future Rin had learned quite a bit of combat skills.  
  
April went over to Inu Otoko, who collapsed in pain. Shadow Kitsune stood watching her out of the corner of his eye. Inu Otoko had lost a lot of blood what with the deep cuts in his face and chest. She cried with fear, she had never been in this situation before and it was hard to think. "Are you dead?" she asked.  
  
A pool of blood formed around him. His olive kimono was soak with the sticky fluid. His head lay back. He looked at her blankly and didn't say anything.. Was he dead or not??  
  
"I don't know what to do!" she said in a shaky voice. Tears lined her eyelids. She closed her eyes and tears streamed down her cheeks. "I wih you were demon again, then you cound heal yourself and hit that jerk!" A tear dripped onto the spell scroll on his chest. She looked down at it and wondered why she didn't see it before.She grabbed the edge and ripped it off like a bandaid.  
  
Inu Otoko flinched and squeaked, "Ouch!"  
  
He was alive! She laughed in her tears and said, "Sorry!"  
  
The cuts started to disappear. His hair spiked, and his muscles popped. His eyes opened wide and he sat up. He looked at April who looked back in disbelief.  
  
"April?" he said. "Why the tears?"  
  
She screamed and hugged him. He sweatdropped and patted her back a little as she sobbed madly on his shoulder. Shadow Kitsune growled at her, "Stay out of this, Wench!" he swung his arm in her direction and black foxfire knocked them both into against a tree. Inu Otoko was okay, he only had the wind knocked out of her. He looked around for April and when he saw her, his heart sank. She leaned against the tree with blood dripping from the spot where her forehead met her hair.  
  
He shook her lightly. "Girl! Are you with me?" he had flashbacks of his mother lying on the ground lifeless. April gasped. She was alive, but that was a pretty bad blow. "Weakling." Shadow Kitsune said. All of a sudden he saw Inu Otoko's aurora flare. The boy stood up and turned to face him. His eyes narrowed at him, the red demonic orbs under his eyebrows glowed with a fire of hatred and anger. They turned to look as his family and friends fought a losing battle.  
  
Inu Onna swung her sword at her shadow self. "Bitch!"  
  
SInu Onna swung her sword. "Bitch!"  
  
"Bitch!"  
  
"Bitch!"  
  
"Bitch!"  
  
"Bitch!"  
  
Honey charged her shadow soul with her claws raised. "Nine Inch Nails!"  
  
The SHoney raised her claws and shouted, "Eighteen Inch Nails!"  
  
"Ah, crap!" Honey shouted.  
  
Inu Otoko looked back at Shadow Kitsune, "There'll be no more of this!" he said in a demonic voice. His arora just kept growing and growing. His fists tightened and he let his anger take over.  
  
The group and the souls knew something was happening. They stopped to look. There was the sound of his energy and his muscles capacity increasing. There was a bright flash of light and his black hair flashed white for a brief second. He tilted his head forward so that his hair shadowed his eyes. His fangs grew over his bared clenched teeth. Then as if on fast motion camera, his hair started to grow, it grew down his back, it flashed white and stayed that way. His ears became pointed and doglike. They traveled to the top of his head. He tilted his head back and roared, his eyes redder then blood. He glared at Shadow Kitsune and pointed a clawed finger at him. "I'll-I'll make you pay!" he said.  
  
"Feh!" Shadow Kitsune said. "I should've drunken your sole a long time ago."  
  
"Yeah, you should've!" Inu Otoko said. "Cause now I'm gonna kick your ass!"  
  
Shadow Kitsune pulled a bottle filled with white mist out of his pocket. "I still have your consistency." He smiled at the bottle. "Like you, I am half human, but when one half demon swallows another half demon's consistency, well," he popped to cork off the bottle and swallowed the mist before it could escape. The change started almost immediately. He got taller, taller then Inu Otoko at least. His muscles grew somewhat and his hair had a wilder look to it. He had sharp teeth and his eyes were black.  
  
He used great speed and agility. Shadow Kitsune charged Inu Otoko and punched him in the stomach. Then he did a bunch of kicks and punches at the speed of sound. Inu Otoko fell onto his back. Shadow Kitsune came down on him with a clawed hand. Inu Otoko's hand shot out and grabbed it. "Is that really the best you can do?" Inu Otoko asked.  
  
The Shadow Kitsune frowned at him then said, "Oh, forgive me, I didn't know you were in such a hurry to die!" In an eyeblink, his strength doubled and Inu Otoko strained to hold his claws back.  
  
"Now don't you wish you were a true demon, too?" Shadow Kitsune asked. "Half demons are only half strength, what good comes from them at all?"  
  
Inu Otoko smiled with his sudden idea. "Here, let me show you why it's cool to have a human Miko for a mother." He gripped the Kitsune's wrist and threw all of his concentration into what he was doing.  
  
Shadow Kitsune started to howl like a dying animal. There was a flash of light and a high pitched ringing. When the light disappeared Inu Otoko sat on the ground with his clenched fist in the air and no sign of his opponent. He laid his head on the ground and remained still.  
  
Everyone ran over to him. "Is he okay?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Look!" Shippou pointed at Ao Cho.  
  
She was glowing noticeably and her chanting had grown louder. All of a sudden she opened her glowing eyes and spread her arms wide apart. A burst of light filled the clearing. All of the soulsturned into clouds and flew away. "They are going back to their original bodies." Ao Cho said.  
  
Inu Otoko weakly sat up. "How are you feeling, younger cousin?" Ao Cho asked. He had become human looking again, except his hair remained long. He smirked and sat with his forearms resting on his bent knees. "I'm great, never been better."  
  
"Inu Otoko, what happened to Shadow Kitsune?" Musuko asked.  
  
Inu Otoko smiled proudly. He held up his hand and presented a shikon jewel!  
  
Everyone gasped and Kagome asked, "How did you get that?!"  
  
"Well, you know how he had my consistency in him. I took his evil youkai power, mixed it with my pure consistency, and used his body for a shell. And that my friends, is the recipe for a shikon jewel!" he held it between his index finger and thumb, "Isn't it neat-?"  
  
Inu Yasha snatched it from him and crushed it. "HEY!" Inu Otoko jumped. "We could've used that for a wish, you know!"  
  
"You'll thank me later!" Inu Yasha said releaseing the dust into the wind.  
  
  
  
  
  
Ao Cho tossed the dust over the lake in the regular Sengoku Jidai. The portal opened up and she turned to Inu Otoko. "As you wished, the portalwill take you back to your feudal era from the exact time you left. But it will be different, things will never be the same as they used to be."  
  
"You're not coming?" Inu Otoko asked.  
  
"No, I can't ever go back." She said. "My place is here now."  
  
He looked at his past family whom he was about to leave.  
  
Kagome hugged him, "We'll miss you, Inu-kun." She said. Shippou was crying hysterically.  
  
Inu Yasha shook his hand, "Take care."  
  
"Thanks, Dad." He said.  
  
Musuko gave him a pat on the back.  
  
He bowed to Miroku and Sango. Honey looked at him sadly. Then she gave him a big hug, "I can't believe you're leaveing! You're the only dog I've ever liked!"  
  
Inu Onna hugged him but didn't say anything. Inu Otoko looked over at April who was still unconscious. He leaned over as if to kiss her, but pulled back at the last second. He walked past Kagome on his walk to the portal. "Tell April I said "Goodbye."" He said.  
  
He jumped into the portal and disappeared.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
THIS ISN'T OVER! I HAVE TO EMPHASISE ON THIS!!!! 


	12. Family Portrait

Ao Cho: "It will be different there, things will never be the same as they used to be."  
  
  
  
Chapter 12: Family Portrait  
  
  
  
Kagome sat next to Ao Cho by a tree. The air around te group was sad and depressing. April sat a few feet away from them, hugging her knees. Kagome went over to her. "Are you okay?"  
  
April sniffed and put her eyes on her arm. "He didn't even say goodbye to me." She whispered.  
  
Kagome hugged her friend. This is how it had been ever since Inu Otoko went back to his time. "Well, it's not like we won't ever see him again."  
  
April sniffed again and her whisper shook. "By then, I'll be an adult."  
  
Kagome felt her start to cry silently. "Maybe it would've been better if he hadn't of come here."  
  
Ao Cho sighed. "Things will be different." She said.  
  
Honey and Inu Onna sat in the tree branches. "Of course things'll be different." Honey said. "Now I know that I will have to try twice as hard to keep Musuko if that Pathetic Puppy is gonna try and take him."  
  
Inu Onna narrowed her eyes at her, "You just don't know when to give up, do you?"  
  
Miroku sat next to Sango. "It's just so sad." Sango said. "So many questions left unanswered." That's when she noticed Miroku looking at her. "What?"  
  
"Well, I was just thinking," he said. "Inu Yasha and Kagome kissed, You've kissed Musuko, how come I haven't kissed YOU yet?!"  
  
Sango sighed and said, "Fine, come here." She meant for it to be a small kiss. But once they started they didn't stop and it turned into a passionate kiss.  
  
April couldn't look at them. She looked up angrily and said, "For all I care, that idiot can fry in hell!" she stood up and shouted. "DO YOU HEAR ME!? FRY-IN-HELL!!"  
  
  
  
Inu Otoko looked over his shoulder. He thought he heard something. He shrugged and kept walking back to the castle. So things would be different, his cousin had said. He wondered what she meant. Then he saw something. The twins Kaede and Kirara were sitting under a tree. He looked up and saw two people whom he never saw before. One was a girl with two black ponytails. She wore priestess armor with a lot of fur on it. She was asleep on one branch and on the branch next to her was a boy with long white hair, orange pants, and a white shirt. He had dog ears that folded inward. Inu Otoko was about to go over to great them when he saw something coming that made his heart stop. The white haired boy opened his eyes and looked up at the thing that was coming. He nudged the girl next to him and said, "Yo Ginger, wake up, Inu Otoko's back!"  
  
The two of them jumped out of the tree and ran over to a short haired Inu Otoko with unbroken glasses. "Hi guys!" he said.  
  
The twins ran over too. They started to talk when Ao Cho came out from the trees.  
  
"Ao Cho!" Kaede said. "Where did you come from? We haven't seen you in a month!"  
  
"I went to the East." Ao Cho said. I was teaching the villagers how to use certain healing herbs. I was thinking of staying an extra week, but I figured my cousin and his nieces and nephews would need me." She smiled at them. The six of them started to walk in the direction of the castle. Ao Cho turned to the dogboy. "Kinniku, do you know where Inu Onna and Musuko are?"  
  
"Well Mom's out sparring with aunt Hachimitsu, and Dad's working at Miroku's temple." Kinniku said.  
  
Then Ao Cho looked at the girl with ponytails, "And Ginger, where is Hachimitsu?"  
  
Ginger said, "Mama's on a romantic date with daddy."  
  
"Well, I've brought presents for everyone." Ao Cho said.  
  
Inu Otoko stayed where he was and watched them walk out of sight. He didn't understand. How could he be in two places at once? He remembered the things Ao Cho said before he left. ""Things will never be the same. No, I can never go back, my place is here now.""  
  
Damn her! Why did she always have to be so secretive and mysterious! But he now knew that he wasn't supposed to be there either. He actually was a clone. He was a clone of the real thing. He looked down at a puddle of water and saw the reflection of himself in the torn up olive kimono and his hair longer then his back. He knew where he belonged. He started off walking, but ended up running. He jumped into the air and landed in the well.  
  
  
  
Inu Onna dropped the firewood she was carrying. She stared out in disbelief. Did her nose deceive her?? Inu Otoko climbed out of the well.  
  
"HE'S BACK!!" Inu Onna screamed. "INU OTOKO'S BACK!!" Honey jumped out of the tree she was sitting in. Shippou and Musuko came running over with Miroku and Sango. Inu Yasha bounded over as well. Inu Otoko dropped his duffle bag on the ground and hugged his sisters. He was home!  
  
The sister were freaking out. Inu Onna got so excited, she grabbed Musuko and kissed him. He looked freaked out and she thought it was the coolest thing she had ever done.  
  
After all of the hugs and hand shakes, he got to sit down with all of them.  
  
"So was anything different in the future?" Shippou asked.  
  
"I'm not telling." Inu Otoko smiled at them. "I don't want to screw up the future any more then it already is."  
  
"So then you're staying?" Sango asked.  
  
"Yeah!" Inu Otoko said. He pulled his family album out and turned the page. There was a picture of him as a baby.  
  
"Ah! You were so cute!" Honey said.  
  
"Thanks!" Inu Otoko turned the page.  
  
There was a strip of pictures like in a photo booth of Inu Onna and Hony making a bunch of different faces and poses.  
  
"What's up with that?" Inu Onna asked.  
  
"Believe it or not but you two become best friends in the future." Inu Otoko said. Inu Onna and Honey looked at each other like they were going to be sick. Sango sighed and said, "Come on you two, you've worked together before and you have so much in common. Why don't you give it a try?"  
  
They just looked at each other and made mental notes to consider the possibility-later. The next picture was of Inu Otoko about seven years old. With Inu Onna, Kagome, and Rin around him. He had long hair then.  
  
"THERE'S something I don't understand." Inu Yasha said. "When you came here you had short hair. Everyone in my family grows their hair out, so why would-?"  
  
"Oh yeah!" ^^ Inu Otoko laughed to himself.  
  
  
  
Flashback:  
  
"WHAT THE HELL!?" The adult Inu Yasha stared in shock as Kagome came over with the eight year old Inu Otoko.  
  
Inu Yasha stomped over and looked at the clean cut hairstyle from the future. "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!" he said.  
  
"I took him to my time for a hair cut." Kagome said like it was no big deal. "Inu Yasha looked at his son remembering the long black hair that used to be there. "You butchered it!" he shouted.  
  
"Please Inu Yasha! It's summer! You should see him running around outside panting in the hot sun because of the extra heat his hair puts on his back."  
  
"I can't believe this!" Inu Yasha said.  
  
"If you want we could get you a haircut too!" Kagome offered.  
  
"NO! I will not get a haircut! Don't you realize it's a family thing!" he said. He sighed and said, "Fine, we'll just have to grow it out again." Inu Otoko went up to him and tugged at his kimono sleeve. Inu Yasha looked down at him and Inu Otoko said, "Actually dad, I like it like this! My neck feels cool!"  
  
Inu Yasha sweatdropped and Kagome smiled. "Told you so!"  
  
  
  
A familiar scent crossed Inu Otoko's nose. He looked up and Ao Cho, Kagome, and April came up over the hill. Stood up and ran over to her. As he was three feet away from her, she shouted, "DOWN BOY!"  
  
WHAM!  
  
Inu Otoko pulled his face out of the dirt and looked up at her wondering what he did.  
  
"So you just leave me like that, huh?!" she shouted. "No 'Goodbye, April! I have to leave, and I might never see you again!'"  
  
"I thought-!"  
  
"Yeah, well you thought wrong!" she shouted.  
  
He got up and shouted. "I apologize alright?! If you want to know the truth, I didn't think I could've gone back if I had to say goodbye!" he blushed and couldn't believe he said that. She had her back turned to him. He watched her for a few seconds and she started to shiver. Then she turned around with her eyes filled with tears and emotion. She threw her arms around him and cried into his chest.  
  
Then Toutosi came walking over with something long. It was a sword. He handed the scabbard to Inu Otoko. He drew the sword and felt it pulsing. He closed his eyes. His hair turned silver and his claws grew long. He felt the feeling in his gums where his fangs would grow. He opened his eyes again and they were gold.  
  
Everyone just stared. Kagome smiled then got an idea. "Hey!" she said. "Everyone stand over there!" she went over to her backpack and pulled out a camera tripod. (AN: Don't ask me how she got it into there!)  
  
Miroku and Sango stood with an arm around each other on the far right corner. Musuko kneeled on the ground with Inu Onna on his right and Honey on his left. Inu Yasha stood in the middle with Shippou at his feet making a victory sign. When Kagome got the camera set up she went over and stood next to Inu Yasha. In the left corner was April and Inu Otoko with Kirara at their feet.  
  
SNAP!  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
It's over! FINALLY! (Unless I make a spin off of their future) I loved this little mini series! ^_^ If you haven't read the first two stories, again they are 1) Inu Onna: A Feudal Fairytale, 2) Namida of the Misma. Thank you to those who read each story! Your reviews have made me happy. Guess what? I have plenty more ideas to be spread! ^_~ 


End file.
